InuYasha's Big Choice
by kagome-pink
Summary: Inu-Yasha'a got to make a choice... between our three lucky guests that is! R&R, but dun flame please!


Inu-Yasha's Big Choice

I do not own Inu Yasha or the gang, although I wish I could at least be able to… not in an obsessive way, of course…;; Enjoy it, destroy it, just read please! No flames, it's my first time.

Lee-chan: Welcome everyone to the very first Inu-Yasha special where we put certain people to the test! I'm the host of this show, Lee-chan!

Miroku: And I'm Lee-chan's co-host, Miroku, the hentai monk!

Lee-chan: Er… but that's not important.

Miroku: It isn't?

Lee-chan: Of course not, because today's victim, er, special guest is none other than Inu-Yasha himself!

Miroku holds up a sign saying 'CLAP'

Inu-Yasha comes out looking pretty pissed off.

Lee-chan: Welcome to the show Inu-Yasha, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?

IY: Feh, I don't even know what I'm doing here. I was sittin' around when everything suddenly went dark, then I'm here…

Lee-chan: Uh, let's not specify the specifics. Miroku, shall we begin?

IY: Miroku???

Miroku: Um, no, you're mistaken…

Lee-chan: O-kay! Today, we're going to make Inu-Yasha choose between the three other guests behind the curtains. He'll ask them some questions and whomever he chooses at the end is the one he's meant to be with forever and forever and forever and forever…

IY: Nooo! That's too many 'forevers'!

Miroku: Come now IY, don't disappoint your fans!

Fangirls scream

IY: Feh.

Lee-chan: Let's begin! Inu-Yasha, ask away!

IY: Fine, whoever in the seven hells you are, what would you describe yourself as?

#1: I'm pretty… pretty. I like to wear all sorts of interesting outfits. You might say, I'm the most stylish in my family.

IY: Great.

Lee-chan: Alright, how bout curtain number 2?

IY: Same question.

#2: Well Inu-Yasha, I am a very interesting character. According to the flamers of fan fiction

World, I'm not very much a favourite. I'll stop at nothing to avenge myself.

Miroku: Three guesses who that was.

Lee-chan: Hehe, yeah, I know… uh, please continue Inu-Yasha.

IY: Feh.

#3: Hi Inu-Yasha! I think I'm a pretty happy person. I'm really overconfident sometimes, and I have to admit, clumsy. But still, I'm actually a nice girl.

IY: Feh, clumsy…

Lee-chan: O-kay Inu-Yasha, next question.

IY: Why the hell did you agree to this?

#1: I DIDN'T agree with this. I was forced, and if I had had my weapon at the time, both those losers over there would be dead by now. Those two very good-looking losers…

Miroku and Leslie smile innocently

#2: I don't know why I agreed to this. Partially because I knew YOU would be here Inu-Yasha, and there was no other way to escape the excessive and might I add dangerous Fangirls who wanted my head at the time screaming 'death to-'

IY: Yeah, yeah, next curtain.

#3: Hmm, actually, I'm pretty much here for the same reason you're here Inu-Yasha. I was knocked unconscious.

Miroku laughs to himself in the corner

Lee-chan: Okay Inu-Yasha, last question for these three lovely… uh, ladies.

IY: -Kay, If you're gonna spend the rest of my life with me forever and forever and forever… How do I know I'll be able to trust you?

Miroku: Ouch, good question Inu-Yasha.

Lee-chan: Hmm, yeah, I agree.

#1: Well, you can trust me with anything Inu-Yasha. I'll protect you from the evils of the world!

#2: You've always trusted me Inu-Yasha, why would it be any different now? I've always been able to trust you and it would be almost obvious that I share with you the same respect you've-

Miroku: Holy Buddha, you think you can minimize your sentence structure woman?

Lee-chan: Yeah, I know girl.

#2: One day, you will see my wrath-

#3: Well, Inu-Yasha. Eversince we met, I have to admit I was scared. But then, you showed me what it was to express myself and to become a good person. I became more confident, and I know that you can trust in me, the same way I've always been able to trust you.

Miroku holds up a big sign

Crowd: Awwwwwwwwwwwwww!

Lee-chan: Sniff, okay dog boy, time to choose the er, girl you're going to spend the rest of your life with forever and forever and forever…

IY: FEH, I GET IT OK?

Lee-chan: Gee, chill.

IY: For sure, I'm not picking curtain number 1, she freaks me out.

Lee-chan: Okay, open the curtain Miroku!

Curtain opens and Jakotsu sits peacefully and looking really hyper

IY: J-Jakotsu?

Lee-chan: Hey, we never said they were girls.

IY: Uh… okay, well, I'm not choosing curtain number 2 so, I guess the last curtain is the one.

Lee-chan: Miroku, open them both!

Curtains open and Kikyo sits at second while Kagome is at third.

Miroku: Congratulations Kagome! Inu-Yasha has chosen you!

(You knew it would come to this…)

IY: K-Kagome…

Kagome: I-Inu-Yasha…

IY: I-I…

Kagome: Yes Inu-Yasha?

**IY/K fans and Kikyo haters… don't kill me please…**

IY: I… I thought I was going to get Kikyo? Man, why the hell am I always stuck with you? It's like everytime I have to choose something you end up ruining things!

Kagome: WHAT DID YOU SAY? If I weren't here you wouldn't know where to look for the jewel shards!

IY: Yeah, but that's all I need you for! As my shard detector!

Kagome: SIT BOY!

IY: Gah!

Miroku: Poor guy…

Lee-chan: Well that's all the time we have! Join us next time, where we'll test out Miroku and give him three choices of his own to spend with forever and forever and forever…

Miroku: What, we never agreed to this… Noooo! Too many forever!!!!

_OMG, this was so much fun to write! Hope you have just as much fun reading it._

_Luv, Lee_


End file.
